Lucy The Exceed Princess
by rocksessed
Summary: The warm sun gently danced on Lucy's soft skin as she laid in the lush grass of her secret clearling. She slowly opend her as she sterched with her awakening. It was so much easier in this form. She felt so much better in this form but she knew she had to keep it hidden. That's why she took this rare chance to stretch her paws and tail. Please comment a crack couples!


Chapter 1

"It feels so gooooood nya!" Lucy purred as rolled around in the lush

grass. She soon stopped though and began sniffing the and with her

sensitive nose. Something smelled off, two something's actually. She

wasn't alone. "Who's there nya!" Lucy hissed in the direction a large

bolder that sat in front of the rive son the border of the tree lines.

She snuck down to the bolder and hid on the other side glancing over

to try to see the intruders. She saw black haired man fishing with a

bored look on his face. She felt a strong pull one her tail and yelped

in pain as she was now hanging by it.

"Let me go nya! This is my place nya!" Lucy hissed knowing that the

person who had seen her would be scared and run away never to come

back. I mean everyone fears a flying cat girl right?

"Well look what I found, Rogue!" A males voice boasted. "I found a

cosplayer." Lucy sweat dropped at the boys' comment.

"What do you mean cosplay? Let go of my tail you jerk!" Lucy who was

now flying so she couldn't feel the pain of someone pulling the tail.

"If you aren't a cosplayer then what are you?" the black haired man

questioned as he began to stand up.

"I am Lucy nya! The exceed princess!

And I if you don't let me go it I might just show you some of my power

nya."

"I've seen exceeds before, in fact Sting and I both have one, and you

miss Lucy are not an exceed." -Rogue

"Tch Rogue let show her what a reel exceed is. What do you say kitty

cat?" -Sting

"You mean to say you have two of my knights nya? Bring me to them

nya!" -Lucy

"Sure," Sting grinned.

"Yay nya! The trains to long tell me where to go nya!" Lucy squealed

as she grabbed Rogue's hand and flew.

"Kya! What the hell?" the boys screamed as it finely hit them that

maybe this cat girl really was the exceeds princess.

-After flying to the edge of the forest-

"I have to let you down here nya. I can't let anyone see me nya. I

don't want to scare anyone nya." Lucy said as she landed at the edge

of the forest placing the dragon slayers down gingerly. The boys just

stared at the girl still in able to get over the fact that this girl

could fly just like an exseed and acted just like one.

"L-Lucy, how are you going to... H-hide y-your um..." Rogue managed.

"Transformation form three nya!" Lucy cried.

A bright light flashed as Lucy's tail faded away. Her paws stretched

into long fingers with white nail polish and blue flowers could be seen

on her nails and a pink fairy tail stamp on her left hand. Her cat

ears vanished and a sideways ponytail replaced it. A new light wrapped

around Lucy's body and when it left the beautiful was wearing a blue

tube top, a white mini skirt, and blue and white fuzzy boots. And with

one last flash a blue and white fingerless glove covered her left hand

hiding her fair tail symbol.

"Well now nobody knows what guild I'm in and I won't scare anyone."

The curvy blond chirped no longer sounding like a cat.

"You're a fairy?" Sting gaped.

"Yeeeeesssssss is there a problem?" Lucy giggled at his reaction

compared to his friend who's face just looked bored.

"No, well yes, well..." Sting stammered.

"Well as long as my glove is on I don't care where we go because know

one will know I'm a fairy, so take me to my knights! You should be

honored you were chosen to harbor my sweet kittens! So if you don't

take me to them after you were granted such an honor then maybe I will

have to show you the true power of an exceed princess!" She snapped as

she glared at the blond.

"O-okay..." The male blond murmured.

-Later At Sabortooth-

Rogue and Sting brought Lucy through the crowded guild and revived

many whistles and stares from the men from the men. The three slowly

made there way back to Rogue and Sting's rooms. When the arrived the

door was pushed opened the two flying cat who excitedly greeted there

master until they noticed the blonde girl standing behind them.

"PRINCESS!" The exceeds cried and they flew into her open arms.

"Oh My Beautiful knights! Frosh! Lector! It's been so long!"


End file.
